herofandomcom-20200223-history
Off the Hook
Off the Hook, or Pearl and Marina are the secondary protagonists of Splatoon 2, the sequel to the video game Splatoon. Appearance Pearl is a female Inkling with a mask similar to Callie's of the Squid Sisters, a dress with a zipper, and a crown that changes color like her hair. She also wears pink tights, white shorts under her dress and white boots. Pearl has gold eyes that also has a similar eye design with the Squid Sisters as well. Marina is an Octoling with the color cyan at the end of her tentacles and her tights, wears headphones, a short black tank top, black shorts, and black boots. Marina's eyes have pale green pupils along with a pinkish line with circles at the end of the lines. In the Octo Expansion, Pearl wears a sweater dress with a necklace and white shoes. Marina wears a white bandana on her head, a white tank top, jeans, and shoes. Personality Pearl acts much like Callie, whereas Pearl has a tomboyish attitude and has angry-like eyelashes. Marina acts like Marie, however, Marina smiles a lot and has sad eyelashes. In most of the game during the news, Marina refers to Pearl as "Pearlie", implying that they are in some sort of relationship between each other. It's been also shown at the end of the main campaign mode that they have a friendly rivalry with the Squid Sisters as both of them are idols in Inkopolis. History As revealed in some Sunken Scrolls, both of them had certain backstories. One Scroll reveals that when Pearl was young and singing at a local festival, she caused a very loud noise but fortunately no one was hurt. Marina was revealed to be a member of the Octolings, but for some unknown reason, she left implying that she was inspired by the Squid Sisters' performance in the first Splatoon to become a singing idol. In the Octo Expansion, Pearl and Marina are contacted by Cap'n Cuttlefish (in the latter on accident), and they help out with Agent 8 on his/her tests. Later, Pearl and Marina start a chat room, with Cuttlefish not knowing how to correctly type in. At about half of the game, when Agent 8 and Cuttlefish got off of the train, Commander Tartar ambushes the two by putting them in a blender. Marina tried to hack Tartar to free Agent 8 and Cuttlefish but to no avail. Luckily, Agent 3 (gender determined post-game), stops Tartar by crashing in and breaks the blender. After Agent 8 defeats and frees Agent 3, the two along with Cuttlefish are next seen outside the train. Pearl and Marina are seen flying and offer the three a ride to Inkopolis. While Pearl is rapping with Cuttlefish, the head of a statue rises up, and Commander Tartar reveals his plan to wipe out Inkopolis. Marina then tells Agent 8 to cover the statue with as much ink as they can. When Agent 8 was done inking the statue, Pearl did the final blow by using a Killer Wail and screamed as loud as she can, thus defeating Tartar once and for all. Trivia *Pearl was originally an Octoling but was switched to an Inkling in the final game. *There are speculations that Marina may have escaped being sanitized, which explains how Marina has the cyan at the end of her tentacles, just like the other sanitized. This is debatable among fans. Gallery Off_the_hook.jpg|2D artwork of the two Worldpermiereoffthehook.jpg|Pearl and Marina in the Splatfest World Premiere artwork Off_the_Hook_Intro.jpg|Their intro before the game starts Octoling_pearl.jpg|Concept art of Off the Hook. Note that Pearl is an Octoling instead of an Inkling. Off_the_Hook_Studio.jpg|Pearl and Marina chatting in their studio Octo_Expansion_Off_the_Hook_promo.jpg|Off the Hook in the Octo Expansion Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animals Category:Partners in Training Category:Arrogant Category:Rescuers Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Genius Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Hybrids Category:Famous Category:Humanoid Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Wealthy Category:Teenagers